


【无授权翻译】在美国另一头 (Elsewhere in America)

by oysteryyyQi



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oysteryyyQi/pseuds/oysteryyyQi
Summary: 孤儿或许总是小心翼翼，不去奢求太多。
Relationships: Sonny Corleone/Tom Hagen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elsewhere in America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515927) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> A Translation of hollycomb's Elsewhere in America.  
> Continue to be updated.  
> Unauthorized translation, please contact me for any infringement.  
> 译自hollycomb的《在美国另一头》，持续更新。  
> 无授权翻译，如侵权则会删掉。  
> 第一次翻译同人文，如有误，请指正。

【一】

汤姆曾经在书中读到过，有些修士能在极度饥寒之中达到灵魂出窍的境界，再也不必念及尘世的肉身，这简直像不必嗑药就能获得的极致体验。然而，与此同时，死亡往往近在咫尺。

对于汤姆来说，寒冷和饥饿是冬日的常事。他害怕被福利机构收养，因此总是悄悄溜进教堂里躲起来，一躲就是许久。他时常想，或许不被称为孤儿、不被收养，母亲总有一日能够回到他身边？不久之后，他就明白自己所有的等待，都是在等桑尼出现，把他拯救出来。

他现在身在布朗克斯，几天以来总是因饥饿产生幻觉。周日下午，他在圣彼得教堂得到了一块玉米面包，前天又在街上的杂货店里偷到一块胡椒薄荷糖。他把剩下的一半胡椒薄荷藏在自己大衣口袋中，而母亲曾说，这件大衣以前是属于父亲的。无论如何，它对汤姆来说太大了。但好处是，它像一顶随身携带的帐篷，夜间他能藏进帐篷里面，聊以躲避寒风。

在一所教堂对面，有一块空荡荡的停车场。当教堂关门时，汤姆常常走过街去，观看那里的孩子们玩棍球。他从没参加过一场真正的球赛，但他母亲曾在皇后区的餐厅短暂地当过女招侍，他会在厨师们高兴时凑上前去，听听广播里的球赛节目。

他坐在破旧的砖墙上看着他们玩棍球，但场下似乎毫无进展，因为大家对规则争执不休。

其中有个男孩，他比周围其他孩子都高，鼻子上有几点雀斑。他推搡着其他人，直到他们都站在该呆的地方。在比赛的最后，当一个小小的黑发男孩起身击球时，另一个当接球手的胖男孩说了他几句坏话，这就惹恼了那个高个子。他一下子把接球手击倒在地，压在他身上，在他脑袋两边各打了三下，接着站了起来，好像他已经厌倦了这整场比赛。接球手哭着跑了，其他小孩四散离开。汤姆看着这个高个子男孩儿温柔地、友爱地圈着那个小个子，像是在鼓励他。他自己并无手足，但立刻明白了这一高一矮两个男孩儿是兄弟。

“你看到了吗？”那个高个儿男孩大喊。汤姆花了好一会儿才明白过来他是在朝他喊。

“啊，当然。”汤姆转过身去。如果不得不逃跑的话，至少他能跑得快些。他可不想当下一个挨揍的人。

“没人能对我弟弟这样说话。”那男孩儿说。他拽着自己的弟弟，向汤姆走来。他弟弟脸上带点茫然，又有些不高兴，一副想回家的样子。

“你为什么不和我们一起玩？”高个儿男孩问汤姆。

“我不知道…或许下次。”

“那可不是嘛，你应该和我们一起玩。你住附近？”

“不。”

“那你住在城里吗？”

“大概……我不清楚。”

“什么叫你不清楚？”

汤姆也不知道自己为何能够信任桑尼，对他说出实情。难道是因为他也想要像那个年幼的男孩儿一样被人照顾，希望有人用拳头为他出头？不过，上一次有人走上前来和他说话，甚至是注意到他的存在，也是好久之前的事了。

“我母亲去世了，”汤姆说，“ 他们把公寓收走了。”这话太孩子气了，他忍不住咒骂自己，就好像那些银行的人真的把他们在下东区租住的破烂地方拿走了似的。

桑尼看了他足足一分钟，不知不觉脸上严肃起来。

“你父亲呢？”

“他很久前去世了。”汤姆并不确定这是不是真的，总之他离开了。

“你多大？”

“十岁。”事实上，两个月前他已经十一岁了，但他已经对日期没了概念。

“我十一岁。”桑尼猛地把汤姆从墙上扯下来，好像这样能解决问题似的，“你这家伙太瘦了，不如跟我们回家。”

他们在回去的路上搞清了彼此的名字。汤姆一度想溜走，他实在害怕桑尼的父母会直接把他送到教会的孤儿院里，以省去他这个麻烦。他请求桑尼和迈克尔不要谈起他死去的父母，桑尼随随便便摆了摆手，似乎觉得他的请求很可笑。他的脸上有两个脏兮兮的手指印儿，是那个接球手还手时留下的。

“你别太担心啦，”桑尼说，“他们喜欢孩子。”

他们来到意大利社区一间漂亮的褐砂石房子跟前，桑尼带着汤姆和迈克尔绕到房子后面，那里有一扇木门。桑尼在门上敲了三下，便有个穿着吊带长裤的肥胖男人前来开门。汤姆觉得这户人家既然在周二下午头儿还锁着门，要么是非常富有，要么因为这个社区实在太乱。房子里面着实赏心悦目，温暖、清洁，木质地板上铺着厚厚的地毯。桑尼把汤姆推到厨房一把椅子上，迈克尔站在冰箱旁边，盯着他看。

“你把外套脱了吧。”桑尼边说边帮汤姆把外衣往下扒，汤姆却犹豫了。他觉得自己的衣服破破烂烂，很是尴尬。他衬衫的肘部有破洞，裤子太肥，屁股那里晃晃荡荡的。桑尼惊奇地吹了声口哨。

“或许吃饭之前你得洗个澡，”他说，“迈克，去叫康妮来。”

“为什么？”迈克尔不情愿地喊起来，他看起来很害怕。于是汤姆有些紧张了。他看见那个穿着吊带长裤的胖男人又出现在眼前，手里拿着个肉丸三明治，散发出西红柿和融化的芝士的香味，这让汤姆垂涎欲滴。

“你朋友叫什么？”那个男人问桑尼。

“汤姆，”桑尼说，好像一个名字就能解释清楚事情的始末，“你看见康妮了吗？”

“那是当然，她在楼上。你们这些小家伙最好小声点，你父亲正在开会呢。”

“嗯，好。”

桑尼牵着汤姆的手走上楼，汤姆便想，这一切大概又是幻觉。他静静等着一阵寒风，或者是驶过车辆带起的一片雪来戳破他的梦，但它们都未曾出现。康妮和桑尼把他扒得一干二净，像丢洋娃娃一样把他扔进澡盆里。迈克尔在倚在门口，吮着大拇指。汤姆从没见过这样一些人，非常心善，却举止古怪，多少有点疯。于是他开始想这些孩子的母亲在哪儿，却突然看见她出现在浴室门口，倒吸一口气，吐出些他听不懂的话。

“妈，你别害怕！”桑尼对母亲说到，一双沾满泡沫的手还埋在汤姆发间。康妮刚刚还在他背上打肥皂，此刻肥皂一下就滑落到一旁，好像被抓到抽烟一样。迈克尔黏在妈妈腿上。

“他爸爸妈妈都去世了！”康妮说。

“妈，你看看他，他正挨饿呢。”桑尼挪到膝盖上，像是祈求的动作。汤姆难为情得脸上快烧起来了，低着头，两眼只顾盯着泛起泡泡的洗澡水看。如果他就这样湿淋淋的被赶出家门，连外套都拿不走，那还不如死掉算了。

桑尼的妈妈又说了几句他听不懂的话，汤姆猜是意大利语。康妮领着她走出浴室，迈克尔跟在她们身后。等到他们都离开，汤姆就关上了浴室的门。

他叹了口气，一手抵在汤姆的头上，将他按到水中又松手让他浮上来，如同替他施洗一般。

“这儿，”他指着毛巾，“毛巾在水池边上。我去给你拿两件衣服。”

“你妈妈呢？”汤姆颤声问。

“快别想了，”桑尼手停在门把手上，咧嘴笑了，“她会爱你的。”


	2. 【二】

当晚，桑尼给汤姆穿上他的衣服，正式向自己的父母和另一个弟弟弗雷多介绍了他。桑尼带汤姆回家时，弗雷多还留在学校里，因为没有完成作业而被罚抄写句子。这事儿在科里昂夫妇眼里，似乎比前者严重多了，两人用意大利语责骂起弗雷多来。汤姆从没见过这么多热气腾腾的食物，他安安静静地吃着，尽可能表现得礼貌，直到他觉得非常饱、甚至撑得有点难受都没停下。因为每次他接过更多的食物，桑尼都会露出大大的微笑，像是听了什么有趣的笑话。

“想想吧弗雷多，连桑尼都没考过不及格。”那个肥胖的、穿吊带长裤的男人开口。这人叫克莱门扎，连孩子们都这么称呼他。

康妮说：“桑尼上周揍了维克·德鲁奇，也被罚抄写句子了。”

“都闭嘴吧！”桑尼吼道。这引来他父母一顿严厉的教育，而汤姆暗自庆幸他们没用英语来训桑尼。对他来说，这顿晚饭简直亦真亦幻。即使桑尼说他父亲做橄榄油生意，他看到科里昂先生时还是会害怕，如同看到一个安静的、略显疲态的国王。

汤姆等待着桑尼一家多留意他一点，或许这样他就有机会多获得些好感，以保证自己未来在餐桌上边有个位置。但是没人格外注意他。终于，在饭后，科里昂先生在他与桑尼一起上楼时多看了他一眼。

“孩子，你等一会儿。”他说。汤姆听后甚至期待着被叫到那间黑暗的书房里，晚饭前科里昂先生和其他四个男人就出现在那儿。但是当他走下楼梯时，桑尼的父亲只是蹲下身来，细细看了看汤姆的脸，微微皱眉；桑尼站在他们身后两个台阶的位置。这时，汤姆已经意识到自己与他的联系，也感觉到对方的怜悯。

“我的妻子告诉我说，你是个孤儿，”科里昂先生问，“你没别的地方可去，这是真的吗？”

“是的，”汤姆低头看了看自己破旧的鞋子，羞愧难当。科里昂先生伸出一根手指，轻轻抵在汤姆下巴上，让他抬起头来。

他说，“我也是个孤儿。”汤姆因为这句话而充满了希望。他深知自己不会轻信陌生人，但桑尼和他父亲的眼神都是如此诚恳——并不是能安慰人心的眼神，但真挚得令人动容，就好像告诉汤姆，他可以依仗这份慷慨生活下去。他祈祷自己真的能够如此。

“这几年，我的家庭有幸挣得了一小笔资财，”科里昂先生像对成年人一样对汤姆说，汤姆为此十分感激，“既然上帝保佑我的家庭富足，又让我的儿子为收养一个孤儿而祈求我，让他免于寒冷和饥饿，我觉得让你留下来是正确的选择。你也是这么认为吗？”

汤姆用力点头，找不出能够表达感激的话语。科里昂先生拍了拍他的肩膀，走回厨房，就好像这件事已经彻底解决了。汤姆站在楼梯最底层，又开心又困惑，努力不让自己哭出来。桑尼走到他身后，胳膊环绕着他的肩膀。

”如何？”桑尼在他耳畔低语，“我早告诉过你的。”

弗雷多搬到了迈克尔的房间，汤姆去了桑尼的。这个房间里有两张一模一样的床，一个小小的炉子，夜间用来烧煤取暖，角落里还有一张儿童桌。汤姆穿着桑尼的睡衣，看着他点起炉子，屋里慢慢温暖起来。

“你自己一人生活多久了？”桑尼问。他爬上床，拍了拍床垫，汤姆便跟着爬了上去。汤姆曾想，睡在地板上他也心甘情愿。他胸中砰砰直跳。如果这家人再多给他些什么，他甚至害怕它会裂开。

“从四月开始。”汤姆回答道。他学着桑尼的样子，拿这床有点痒的羊毛毯子盖在腿上，滚到桑尼的那一侧，和他面对面躺着。他们两人的脑袋枕在一个枕头上，中间压出一道深深的沟。

桑尼夸道，“那你绝对聪明极了。”汤姆耸耸肩。上次有人谈到他的性格特征，大概也是好久之前的事了。他感觉自己就像一片湿软的叶子，飘飘摇摇落在科里昂家的房子里，而不是个小男孩儿。他等着人们发现他真实的样子，把他扫出院子外。

桑尼靠近他，在他耳后挠了两下，好像他是他新带回家的宠物一样。汤姆想起了他白天怎样胖揍了那个接球手一顿，突然明白桑尼的任何感情都是同样的炽烈，爱恨皆是如此。

“你爸爸是个好人还是坏蛋？”桑尼问。

“他是好人。”汤姆回答道，即使他觉得相反的答案也同样成立。

“我爸爸也是，”桑尼说，“告诉你个秘密，想不想听？”

“好啊。”

“有一次，我见他杀了一个坏人。”

汤姆并不相信桑尼的话，但他假装自己深感惊奇。他在发抖，桑尼为此非常烦恼，而他用衣服把自己裹紧。其实他并不感到冷，但就是止不住颤抖。桑尼在他肩膀上揉捏的部位好像起火一般灼烫。

“你瘦得皮包骨头，这样怎么都暖和不起来，”桑尼说，“我最近倒是长了不少肌肉，你看见了吗？”

他弯起胳膊，径直把自己的肱二头肌举到汤姆鼻子跟前。“从今天起，所有找你麻烦的人都得先问问它答应不答应。”

汤姆努力憋着笑，不想让桑尼误以为在笑他。

“为什么你能为我做这些？”汤姆问，但话刚一问出口，他就后悔了。如果桑尼解释了，他的白日梦可能也就要醒了。

“因为，”桑尼答道，“我一看就知道你是个好人，我总是能一眼看出来。还有，我也有些烦弗雷多了。他睡觉光踢我。”

于是汤姆尽可能保持不动。桑尼睡前翻了个身背对着他，而他极力抗拒想把脸贴在他温暖的背后的冲动。余生中，他将一直像这样谨慎又安静，不会有任何突兀的举动，哪怕他后来已经完全明白科里昂家的慷慨值得信赖。

有时他仍然会觉得自己像一片被吹落在这家门后的叶子，或者没有身体可依附的耳目。他想呆在桑尼肩上，变成他的一部分。很久之后，他才明白这对他和桑尼来说意味着什么，也明白了他们将去向何处。


	3. 【三】

【三】

1929年，正当全国其他地方都陷入无尽的萧条之中时，柯里昂家族的财富却与日俱增。他们搬到了一栋位于郊区一座巨大的、四周环绕围墙的房产中，对汤姆来说就像一座城堡。住所的变动意味着每个孩子都拥有了一间属于自己的卧室，而这在当时的寻常人家是不常见的奢侈。汤姆刚满十三岁，已经和桑尼挤在一张床上睡了两年。他讨厌新家里自己的房间，因为它让他想起自己在街头居无定所的日子，只能裹紧那件外套取暖。

拥有自己的房间同样意味着他不再能听到桑尼半夜打手枪了。桑尼从十三岁左右开始以比较规律的频率自渎，他最初还是有些尴尬的，汤姆却早早背过身去，假装自己没有发觉。这也是他们一贯的相处模式：桑尼做他想做的事情，汤姆并不多问，也从不指责。等桑尼日渐长大，他对此事也越发坦然，还问汤姆为什么不干。

“我不知道…”汤姆把头埋在枕头里咕哝着，觉得羞耻得不行。

“你说你不知道怎么搞吗？”桑尼问。汤姆耸耸肩。学习之外的事情，桑尼似乎事事精通；而反之则是汤姆更加擅长。

”来来，这很简单。”桑尼边说着，边环住汤姆的身体。汤姆本能地向后挪动，紧紧蜷缩起来，不想让桑尼知道自己仅仅是听到他没藏住的喘*息声就已经硬了。但是已经太晚了，桑尼已得证据在手，他则害羞得满脸通红。然而桑尼哈哈大笑，仿佛自己早就料到了一切。

“所以说你都硬了，却不打出来？”桑尼问，“你是疯了吗？”

汤姆局促不安地扭动，用力呼吸着。

“想让我教你吗？”

“好吧，”汤姆长长地呼出一口气。他从没拒绝过桑尼的任何要求，更何况，他觉得他们正在做的事情着实很舒服。”好吧。”

从此之后，他们经总是以固定的频率互相帮助，通常是桑尼提出，但汤姆也是开心地加入。对他们而言，这件事既不神秘也不古怪，哪怕桑尼提过几次说这是罪孽。汤姆只是假装明白“罪孽”的含义，而桑尼表现得根本不在乎。事实上，他还不曾真正地为什么事感到过担忧。

汤姆告诉自己，拥有自己的房间是件好事。这样，他再也不会在黑暗中触碰桑尼，他们彼此都已经长大，不适合再做这种事了。之前桑尼有时还会亲吻汤姆的脖子，用力得如同啃咬一般；汤姆则有时将脸深深埋在桑尼的肩胛骨之间。在自己的房间里，汤姆辗转难眠，想起与桑尼有关的种种。他们在白天也会说悄悄话，会追逐嬉戏；但只有在晚上，两人都昏昏欲睡地挤在一起，想要返回只属于他们的小世界时，才会有如此的亲密举动。这一切都结束了，汤姆极力想让自己为此高兴，但最终只能感到新房间的寒冷和睡前的恐惧。

当然，他也没有抱怨。他仍然享有与桑尼的种种亲密无间，这让他的生命中充满了美好，如同身处万里晴空下，不见一抹云。每天早上克莱门扎送他们一起上学；桑尼每次对付学校的刺儿头小孩时汤姆也都在场。要是有人偷看康妮时间太长，或者欺负麦克和弗雷多，桑尼总会揍他们一顿，而汤姆就替他望风。有次他甚至找了一个在拼写大赛上胜过汤姆夺冠的小孩的麻烦，即使汤姆假装不知道，但心里无比感动。桑尼非常注意，从不将汤姆牵连进自己的计划里，这样科里昂夫妇就会认为汤姆是个从不做错事的天使。如果汤姆说了算的话，他们肯定不会翘课、偷喝杜松子酒或者干脆周末去偷老师的车作乐；但如果那是桑尼的意愿，汤姆总会在他身边。

汤姆从来没想过自己对桑尼有怎样的感情，哪怕在晚上，他会因思念桑尼的气息辗转难眠，会思念他的手、嘴唇和他身体的热度。他从没有过兄弟，因此不知道兄弟之间怎样是正常的，怎样不是。但是他知道桑尼不会对弗雷多或迈克尔有类似的感觉，他自己也不会。他爱这两个年龄较小的兄弟，当然爱，但大部分是因为桑尼也爱着他们。

他从不多想这些事情，甚至不太担心自己时不时想要亲吻桑尼的冲动。科里昂一家人从不吝于表达家人之爱，即使汤姆哪怕面对科里昂太太都有些害羞，但桑尼总带着些略带嘲讽的热情亲吻脑袋一侧，将胳膊环绕在汤姆肩膀外；或是在他获得学校嘉奖时，满怀喜悦之情地给他屁股来一下。

汤姆喜爱桑尼与他接触的任何动作，并且贪婪地期待着更多触碰他的机会，但是他总对自己说，这只是因为他孤身一人的时间太久了。对汤姆而言，桑尼简直是温暖的化身，他时不时冒出来的、想要窝在桑尼怀中的念头也就不显得奇怪。事情一直如此，直到他们十五岁时，桑尼在饭后带汤姆到他的房间，说要告诉他个大新闻。

“你认识安吉拉·阿奈特？”桑尼边关门边问。汤姆坐到桑尼床上，耸了耸肩。

“大概吧...”安吉拉是在学校里满怀殷殷期待之情尾随桑尼的众多女孩儿之一。汤姆从没特别注意过她。

“我上了她。”桑尼微笑着说。汤姆盯着桑尼，大惑不解。

“什么？”他问，“你们...做爱了？”

桑尼似乎觉得汤姆的反应相当滑稽可笑。他笑得厉害，倚着门滑了下来。随后他走向床边，落到汤姆肩膀上。对于汤姆来说，这是他第一次产生想要推开桑尼的冲动。他感到恶心，就连想象桑尼触碰安吉拉的画面都会让他怒火中烧。她那丑陋的眼睛，油腻的头发......汤姆从来没这么讨厌过她。

“那，感觉怎么样？”他强迫自己开口问。

“感觉很奇怪，”桑尼回答说，“但是很不错。你知道吗？她呻吟得很大声。”

汤姆简直没法阻止自己冷不下脸来，但桑尼只是大笑，并在他肩膀上来了一拳。“为什么你没有个女孩儿？”他问道，“等等，我知道了。你害怕和她们说话。”

“我没害怕。” 汤姆站起身来，走到房间另一头，假装对桑尼书桌上的几张纸产生了兴趣。那是桑尼的数学作业，皱巴巴的，还剩一半没写完。汤姆试图教桑尼做题，但当谈论的话题并非桑尼的兴趣时，他算不上好的听众。

“也好，”桑尼说，“至少你不像弗雷多。你见过他和女孩儿在一起的样子，她们都忍不了他。其实问题还是他脸上长痘了，可怜的弗雷多。不过你可不像他，我瞧见两次女孩儿看你了。”

“我以为咱们正说你和安吉拉的事儿。”汤姆背过身去，对桑尼说。他的脸在发烧，两眼有些湿润。事情的真相像是要把他压垮：自从他十岁在公园饥肠辘辘地看着一群生意人吃三明治以来，他还没这样嫉妒过什么人。

“托尼说她以后就会忘了我的，好好结婚或者什么的，但我对那些没兴趣，”桑尼说，“她还不错，你和她说事儿，她能听懂。你明白我的意思？”

“能。”汤姆说，即使这时他基本没在听。他拿自己短短的指甲在桑尼桌子表面磨磨擦擦。自从他们搬到新家以来，他第一次觉得拥有自己的房间是件好事。

“你觉得哪儿不对吗？”桑尼问。像是从悬崖坠落一般，汤姆的心跳得飞快。如果桑尼发现了，那一切都完了。再也不能在半梦半醒之间摸索彼此的身体。再也不能感受到紧贴在自己皮肤上的、对方的微笑。

“没什么，”汤姆回答，“我只是在想，嗯...这并不是什么错误，但或许你本应该找个比安吉拉更好的女孩儿。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”桑尼咧嘴笑了，向汤姆丢了个枕头。它从汤姆身上弹下来，落到地板的一堆衣服上。荒谬的是，他竟有些为那枕头感到伤心了。

“我知道我能找到更好的，”桑尼说，“安吉拉不过是开始罢了。”


End file.
